


No Reason is Needed for Loving

by tomatopudding



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Poly, Consensual Infidelity, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, London, M/M, Mirrors, OT4, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Valentine's Day, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, established polyamory, i love me some ot4, kind of, once you get through the set up, there's someone in your corner all the way across the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Rhett and Link are away from the wives for Valentine's Day for the first time. That doesn't stop the four of them from having a little fun. Dinner and a show, anyone?





	No Reason is Needed for Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, a fic about Valentine's Day more than a month after the holiday. And yes it did take me this long to actually write it even though I've had the idea for a while because I am hella ace and need to be in a very particular frame of mind to write smut. Anyway. Enjoy.
> 
> Title is part of a quote from Paulo Coelho: "One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving."

“There, how’s that?”

Rhett tilted the screen slightly before letting go, holding his hands out carefully as if that would stop the laptop from tumbling down if it so chose.

“All we see is your chest, honey, you’ve gotta take a step back.”

Jessie’s voice was fairly clear over the Skype. It was certainly a better connection than they’d had yesterday. Rhett took the couple steps back until he reached the bed, sitting down on the edge. His laptop was on top of one of the hotel bed’s many decorative pillows which he had placed on that little rack you were supposed to use for you open suitcase. This was certainly one fo the difficulties of being tall that Rhett wouldn’t have anticipated: how to place a laptop far enough away so that you fit entirely into the webcam’s view. On the screen, Jessie and Christy were seated in the McLaughlins’ kitchen, he could tell by the wallpaper and the glimpse of a picture frame in the corner of the image. He could just see the tops of their mugs of coffee where they were on the table. In Los Angeles it was only eleven thirty in the morning, the kids would all be at school and the house quiet, but here in London it was evening and the city was still bustling. It was also Valentine’s Day, the first one that either couple had spent apart. Even back in the day when it was just the two of them working their asses off, throwing everything they had at the internet wall and hoping something stuck, Rhett and Link had always managed to make the time to be with their wives on Valentine’s Day. And it wasn’t like Rhett didn’t appreciate the opportunity that VidCon had given them, but thank god for video chat.

“Where’s Link?” asked Christy.

“Picking up some take-out,” Rhett replied, “Plus, he had to run to the pharmacy to get some supplies.”

Jessie grinned, “Y’all having that much fun over there without us?”

Rhett huffed out a laugh, “I wish. Nah, it’s just literally the only time in his life that Link’s forgotten to plan for something. And,” he added, “you two told us to wait. We’ve been good.”

Jessie and Christy glanced at each other, something flashing between them, so quick that Rhett couldn’t pick up exactly what it was before it was gone.

“Good,” Jessie said simply, sounding a little smug.

Just then there was a soft beep and the hotel room door opened to allow Link inside.

“I come bearing gifts,” he announced.

In one hand Link had a bag from the Chinese restaurant around the corner and in the other a bag from Superdrug, the latter of which he dropped at the foot of the bed as he sat down.

“Hey,” Link greeted, pressing a quick kiss to Rhett’s cheek casually before turning his attention to the screen, “and hello to the two loveliest ladies in the world. How are things on the old homestead?”

Link started pulling out takeout containers while Christy and Jessie gave some quick updates about the kids and the dogs, the LA weather, the dinner they’d had with Stevie and Cassie earlier in the week. It was all very comfortable even with the distance between them, the atmosphere of four people who had known each other for quite some time and all felt at ease together. But nice as it was, the purpose of this call wasn’t strictly social. When they finished eating and everything had been cleaned away they sat together one more at the foot of the bed. Rhett wasn’t sure why he was feeling so damn nervous, it wasn’t like this would be the first time they’d done this. Well, the video chat aspect was new, but still. Rhett’s gaze focused past the laptop on its makeshift pedestal and to the wall behind it. Specifically, to the full-length mirror attached to the wall. For some reason it seemed like an easier way to look at Link than just turning his head. Link could be so animated when he talked, with both his hands and his face. He was telling some story about their sightseeing and Rhett allowed himself to zone out a bit, caught in the bright blue of Link’s reflected eyes.

“—ett? Hey, Rhett!”

Rhett gave his head a small skate as if coming out of a trance.

“Huh?”

Link’s gaze was shining with mild concern but mostly amusement.

“You alright there, buddyroll?” he asked, “We lost you there for a second.”

“Yeah, fine,” Rhett replied, “just thinking.”

“About me?” Link grinned cheekily and waggled his eyebrows.

“Always,” drawled Rhett, his tone joking although it wasn’t that far off from the truth.

“Glad you’re back with us,” Christy told him, “what we got planned ain’t a solo act.”

“There’s a plan?” Rhett asked.

It was oddly comforting to know that. He was used to being one of the ones who did the planning, so stepping back from that would be a nice change of pace

“‘Course there’s a plan.”

The one who’s replied was Link and Rhett turned to him in surprise. At some point Link had shifted position and was no completely on the bed facing Rhett on his knees, sitting back on his heels. Link’s complete inability to sit normally was usually amusing, but now Rhett felt his heart start to beat faster at the way Link was looking at him, eyes bright and blue behind his glasses. They were the clear-rimmed ones that made him look like he wasn’t wearing any at all, Rhett’s favorite pair. Rhett cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced away.

“So,” he said, trying for levity and not quite getting there, “what now?” I mean, how do we, sta—“

He was cut off by Link’s lips pressing against his own, chastely at first with just firm pressure.

“Relax,” Link told him gently, his breath puffing across Rhett’s lips, “I got you.”

Rhett relaxed into the sensation of the sweet kissed, the light scratch of stubble, and the comfort of one hand gently cupping the side of his neck. It was so natural for the kissing to progress, small pecks turning into longer pressed with their lips slotted perfectly together, Rhett being unable to resist tugging lightly at Link’s full lower lip with his teeth. It was definitely the expertly played move Rhett had wanted it to be, Link’s eyes smoldering when he pulled back.

“You wanna play it like that?” Link challenged.

Rhett simply smirked coyly, allowing Link to interpret it as he saw fit. Link made a growling noise in the back of his throat that sent a pleasant chill down Rhett’s spine. And when they kissed this time is was anything but gentle, Link pricing Rhett’s mouth open with lips and tongue, holding Rhett’s head in place as he took what he wanted. Link tasted like lip balm and kung pao chicken and the heat of desire as claimed what was his. Rhett wasn’t exactly a silent partner in all of this and he gave back as good as he got, meeting Link’s tongue with his own, tasting and savoring. When they separated, Rhett was panting out his breaths, his hair undoubtedly a mess from Link’s finger and his lips shiny with saliva. Link almost looked unaffected if it weren’t for the pink flush high on his cheeks and the fact that his glasses were slightly askew. Rhett pushed them back into place and Link chuckled lowly before removing them completely. Instead of getting up, Link leaned over and stretched himself across the bed to place his glasses not he bedside table. This stretch caused Link’s t-shirt to ride up and reveal the skin of his lower back and hip.

Rhett didn’t even try to resist the urge, reaching forward to touch that exposed skim. The muscle there jumped under his touch. H traced the jut of Link’s hipbone with his fingers before cupping it in his palm. Link’s skin was radiating heat and Rhett stroked lightly with his thumb. Link straightened up from his lunging reach without dislodging Rhett’s hand. He gripped the hem of his shirt and linked it over his head and off, tossing it to the side uncaringly. Rhett was so in awe of the way Link’s body had transformed over the yers, lankiness being traded from lithe musculature, the incredible different in width between his broad shoulder and narrow waist. Although he was happy with his own body and the way it looked, Link was something else. Especially now with his chest waxed smooth, something he didn’t do very often but that Rhett loved. Even though he knew his back would protest later for the hunched position, Rhett couldn’t help but lean forward and press a kiss to one prominent collarbone. 

“Tickles,” Link commented, then shuddered as Rhett kissed and nibbled his way to the junction between neck and shoulder.

To Rhett’s dismay, Link did eventually push him away but not before Rhett managed to suck a mark into the tanned skin, right where a shirt would only just cover it.

“Enough foreplay,” Link said, the tarp edge to his voice raising goosebumps along Rhett’s arms, “strip.”

Rhett rushed to obey, beginning to unbutton his shirt before the word was even fully spoken. Link traced each newly exposed inch of skin with feather-light touches, raising more goosebumps in his wake. When the shirt was fully opened, Link slid it off his shoulders and down his eyes on Rhett’s face the entire time. once the shirt was gone, Link surged forward for another searing open-mouthed kiss. Rhett whimpered into it, so distracted by Link’s tongue that he didn’t realize his pants were being unbuttoned until one large hand wormed its way past the waistband to cup his dick through his underwear. Rhett pressed his hips up into that hand.

“Eager,” Link smirked.

“You’re the one who said no more foreplay,” said Rhett, “I’m just following directions.”

Link let out an amused huff of laughter through his nose and pressed one more lingering kiss to Rhett’s lips before he was sliding off the bed. He wriggled out of the rest of clothes on his way down. One of the decorative pillows had ended up on the floor not far and Link pulled it over to kneel on before opening Rhett’s pants the rest of the way. Rhett lifted his hips to help Link get his jeans and underwear down and off. He wasn’t fully hard yet—he was forty-one years old, it took more than a make-out session to get his body in tune with his brain’s desires, so sue him—but Link didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his hand around and squeezing gently before slowly licking a long stripe from root to tip. There was something about the very beginnings of a blow job that Rhett found incredibly sexy. Sure, the end result was great, but seeing his body respond to the touch, there was something exhilarating about it. Perhaps especially when it was Link. There was something about those plump lips and the blue of his eyes as he tried to gauge Rhett’s reaction to each combination of lick, suck, stroke.

“He can take more than that.”

Rhett had almost forgotten about their audience, Christy leaning in towards the camera with her eyes bright and eager to the point of hunger and Jessie cool, collected, seemingly unfairly unruffled by it all. Although Rhett knew from experience, and from the way one of her hands was laying almost possessively on the nape of Christy’s neck, that Jessie was feeling the heat too. She had always been one to simmer rather than explode, a source of stability for the others’ volatility. But it had been Christy who spoke and continued to do so now.

“He won’t break,” she said, “Go ahead and get a good handful of that hair.”

Rhett didn’t need to be told twice—he kind of had a thing for Link’s hair—and put one hand on the back of Link’s head, sinking his fingers into those silver-streaked locks and tugging experimentally, almost carefully. When he got a please whimper in response, Rhett was encouraged to tighten is grip and twist, earning him a moan. The resulting vibration made Rhett’s thrust up minutely into the welcoming warm, wet heat of Link’s mouth.

“He likes it rough,” Christy encouraged, “Don’t you, baby?”

Link’s only response was to sink down further. Rhett forgot all about pulling, instead gasping at the way Link’s throat fluttered as he swallowed around the head of Rhett’s dick. He seemed to stay there forever before pulling almost all the way off, his tongue dragging deliciously along the underside of Rhett’s cock until only the head was enveloped. Link sucked, his tongue tracing swirling pattered with just enough irregularity to keep Rhett on edge. Link released him with a small pop, continuing to stroke Rhett with one tight fist until a sizable drop of pre-come had pooled at the tip. Link collected the drop on the tip of his tongue almost reverently before drawing it into his mouth. It was so deliberate that Rhett was mesmerized. Link looked up at him, blue eye almost completely subsumed by pupil, and took his in again, just the head at first, tongue his slit and swirling his tongue in turn, sucking gently and sweetly until Rhett couldn’t help bucking up, begging for more. Link’s eye shone with mirth as he held out a little while longer before swallowing Rhett down even further than before, burying his nose in the curls at the bas of Rhett’s dick for several long moment until drool pooled and Link’s eyes welled with tears.

When Link pulled off his breath had a slight rasp to at as his panted, looking pleased with himself. Rhett tenderly wiped away the few tears that had escaped with his thumb, the hand that had been gripping Link’s hair now giving a gentle tug to get Link back up onto the bed for a kiss, tasting himself on Link’s tongue. When the kiss broke, Rhett rested his forehead against Link’s and the two of them breathed each other’s air. Being so close, it was difficult for Rhett’s eyes to focus so he didn’t bother, instead peppering Link’s nose, cheeks, and lips with tiny, pecking kisses. Link giggled softly.

“Did you do what you were supposed to?” Jessie asked.

“Dang it,” mumbled Link, “no.”

Rhett pulled back, “What were you supposed to do?”

“I was going to,” Link began, making a vague circle with his hand, “ya know, prep myself while I was sucking you off. But you know I can’t multi-task!”

Rhett chuckled and kissed Link’s prettily pouting lips.

“I suppose I’ll just have to do that for you,” he said, then turned his gaze to the laptop, “assuming that’s alright with you.”

Both Jessie and Christy’s lips were pinker and shinier than they had been before, the only sign that something more than just watching had been going on.

“Don’t take too long about it,” Jessie told him, putting on an air of annoyance even though her eyes were sparkling, “it’s about time we got to the main event.”

Of course, quick didn’t mean that he couldn’t put on a bit of a show. Rhett positioned Link on the bed on hands and knees, his pert backside in perfect view for the camera. He retrieved the lube but didn’t open it yet. Rhett had to reach a little awkwardly to ensure that he didn’t block the view as he spread a hand over each of Link’s cheeks and kneaded the flesh beneath his palms.

“You call this _not being too long_?” Link groused.

In response, Rhett laid an open-handed smack on one cheek, reveling in the way it jiggled and the gasp his action elicited.

“I call this _you got to have your fun and now I get to have mine_ ,” Rhett told him, “so hush.”

He punctuated the last word with another smack, a little harder this time. Link whimpered and went down on his elbows, his knees spreading slightly. It was amazing how easily Link could go from in control to at his mercy. Rhett popped open the cap of the lube, squeezing a large dollop near the top of Link’s crack, letting it ooze slowly downwards as he liberally coated his finger. He intercepted the lube just as it was reaching Link’s hole, using it to help further ease the entrance of his long middle finger into Link’s tight heat. Link’s muscles clenched against the intrusion briefly before he relaxed. Rhett wriggled his finger in to the second knuckle, pumping it in and out almost tortuously slow, making sure that it was sliding with ease before he added his pointer finger as well. Link let out small mewing whimpered with each twist and scissor of those two finger before a well-timed stroke against his prostate made him cry out.

“How do you find it so perfectly every time?” Link huffed, arching his back in an attempt to draw Rhett’s fingers deeper.

“It’s a gift,” Rhett told him before generously fulfilling Link’s wordless request for more by pushing in a third finger.

Rhett was prepared to do this forever, see how long it would take for him to make Link come with his cock untouched, but he was soon reminded that somebody else was making the plans today. He reluctantly withdrew his fingers where the command was given, salivating slightly at the sight of Link’s hole clenching and fluttering around nothing.

“Edge of the bed,” Jessie told him, “Condom on. Quickly now.”

Rhett sat, his knees tucked around the edge of the bed, and rolled a condom on himself, coasting his cock with more lube as he brought himself back to full hardness. He wasn’t surprised when Link straddled him, although it was backwards from what he was used to, with Link facing away from him.

“Gonna need your help.”

Link braced himself with his left hand, his right reaching behind to spread himself op. Rhett spread the second cheek with one hand while his other held his cock steady. There was the usual small bit of resistance before the head slipped past Link’s rim and then Link was lowering himself down until he was fully seated on Rhett’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Link sighed out, leaning back against Rhett’s chest as he acclimated.

Rhett found his gaze once again drawn to the mirror across from them and he gave himself a moment to take in the sight go Link’s spread thighed, broad shoulders, and smoother chest. His cock was rock hard, flushed red and leaking pre-come against his toned abdomen. Watching himself in the mirror felt like watching someone else as Rhett slid a hand up Link’s tanned thigh. He rubbed his thumb gently against the place where thigh met pelvis before continuing on his way to his goal. Rhett wrapped his hand around Link’s dick and he breathed in sharply though his nose, his head falling back to rest on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett began to stroke, slowly at first with the twist of his wrist near the tip that Link loved so much, collected the wetness there and using it to ease the slide. While seeing Link’s face during these moments was an overall ideal situation, there was something overwhelmingly erotic about watching in the mirror, especially when Rhett used his free hand for some leverage and managed a shallow thrust. Link’s mouth fell open and, as if spurred on by Rhett’s small motion, began to roll his hips, muscles clenching as he lifted himself up and back down again.

It wasn’t exactly the most convenient position for movement, but the tight, small shifting of their hips and Rhett’s grip on his cock reduced Link’s vocabulary into a steady stream of “shit, fuck, yes” in every order and permutation. Link was flushed, his hairline glistening with sweat and Rhett knew he was pressing almost constantly on Link’s prostate, could feel that he was close and began to pump his hand fast, swiping his thumb over Link’s slit with every upward stroke. Link’s words were lost to panting and moaning and deep, rumbling groans until finally his eyes opening and met Rhett’s gaze through the mirror. With a cry of Rhett’s name Link came, spattering his stomach and dripping down Rhett’s fingers. Rhett continued to stroke until there was nothing more to give and Link was whimpering from sensitivity.

“Come on, bo, you now,” Link murmured, “take what you need, baby, my sweet baby boy, come on now.”

Rhett leaned back to support himself on his elbows. his hips snapped upwards in short, sharp thrusts and Link continued rolling his hips to meet them. Finally Rhett came, shooting back up to an upright position to sink his teeth into the meat of Link’s shoulder as he rode it out.

“Ow,” Link complained, but it was without any heat. It was only fair, Link was usually the biter.

Rhett soothed the marks he’d made with gentle kisses, vaguely listening to Link telling their wives to have fun and wishing them a Happy Valentine’s Day before the Skype call ended. The air was filled with a muffled and comfortable silence as they cleaned themselves up. Link stripped away the top layer of bed clothes while Rhett put the laptop away. They both got under the covered still naked. Rhett settled on his back and Link wrapped himself around him comfortably, leaning up for one last lingering kiss before Rhett turned off the light.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Link mumbled through a yawn, his eyelids already heavy and his voice syrupy slow, “Love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
